Many people use calendars provided by various calendar services to manage their time. In a number of instances, calendar users may have multiple calendars, with each calendar being used for different types of tasks, such as one calendar for work tasks and appointments, another calendar for personal tasks and appointments, and yet another calendar that may be shared with another person. It may be difficult for such users to manage their calendars and make new appointments, particularly if each calendar is managed using a different service. This problem may be compounded if a user is attempting to set an appointment or event with other users, each of whom may suffer from the same issues.
Some services may offer the ability for a user to view the calendar of other users, and may even provide for time availability on a selected day, that the primary user may use to select a time for an event. However, this may only provide helpful data for the specific selected day. In instances where each of the users may be unavailable on some days, the primary user may have to go from day to day to day, viewing the time availability in order to find a suitable time. In addition, the information may only be suitable for those calendars the primary user has been provided access to, which may require a number of steps by each of the other users. This may be both inconvenient to the other users as well as an overstep on the users' privacy, as they may not want calendar details shared. On top of all of this, if the other users have calendars on different services, that information may be unknown to the primary user and the service they are using to create the appointment.
Thus, there is a need for a technical system that can provide for the management of appointment data for multiple calendars for multiple users, which may enable the creation of appointments during a range of dates and times based on availability for each of the users and across each of their associated calendars.